Twisted Times
by pen2papergal
Summary: Casey and Derek are under a lot of stress. George is never home, and Nora has a deadly illness. Can Casey and Derek forget about the past, and work together? Will their feelings change for one a nother? Yes, it's a DASEY, but that won't evolve until later
1. Troubled

**Secrets left Behind**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LWD

**Chapter 1:****Troubled**

"Derek!" I yelled with a mouth full of toothpaste dripping from my chin. Derek was sitting down watching television in his big chair. He turned to his head to laugh at me.

"What's wrong?" asked Derek as he stood up from his lazy chair.

"You used all my toothpaste!" I yelled in an unpleasant tone. Derek walked over to me and grinned his evil grin,

"Why would you say that? There is plenty of toothpaste on you chin." He said with a chuckle.

"It's soap! Not tooth paste!" I yelled. My mouth was burning, and my throat was swelling up. I ran to the kitchen sink, and with the sink hose, I squirted water in her mouth, then spat in the sterling silver sink. I did this a couple thousand times more, before I was too tired to repeat this insane routine.

Derek just ran up into his bedroom, ignoring the horrible pain he has caused me. I could imagine him laughing, and just plotting up more ways to hurt me next.

I could hear footsteps coming from down stairs. To my relief it was Lizzie, getting herself a glass of water. She stopped to stare at her miserable, drenched sister.

"What did Derek do now?" asked Lizzie with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

I took a deep breath, getting ready to tell yet another one Derek's pranks.

"I went to brush my teeth, but realized that Derek used up all the toothpaste, so I just decided to brush my teeth without the toothpaste, turns out there's soap all over my toothbrush." Lizzie looked just as annoyed as I was.

"This is ridiculous," said Lizzie with a growl. "We need to talk with him, things are crazy as it is, we don't need Derek's stupid pranks to make matters worse." I was surprised at how angry Lizzie was becoming, but she had a right to be. We were both very upset with mom being sick and all.

I went over to give Lizzie a hug.

"Don't worry Liz, mom will get better. She's a strong woman." I whispered trying to comfort my little sister.

"I know, but she's always asleep and George is rarely here, since he has to work overtime to make up for the missed work of mom." Said Lizzie, looking at her now wet clothes.

"Sorry." I said.

"I was going to change anyways, its fine." She finished her water, and ran back upstairs. I followed up after her, and walked into my room. I changed into pajama's, trying to ignore the pain in my throat.

I could hear Derek's obnoxious music playing from the room beside mine. I found the music oddly comforting. His music was loud, and oddly sad, and it explained how I was feeling. It was the perfect background music for the house. Everyone was so angry these past months, and very depressed. George was beat when he came home from work, and I was tired of raising Lizzie, Marti, Edwin, and even Derek. Mom wasn't ever up to make the kids lunches, or dinner, or cleans off the table, or helps them with their home-work, or anything. Sure I was capable, but I missed my mom's sweet voice, and her hugs.

I could tell that Lizzie and Marti, and even Edwin were upset by the matter. It just got me mad that Derek could care less. He was acting as if everything was normal, never lending me a hand, or anything. And of coarse I didn't except him to, but it would still be nice if he could mature up a little.

I stepped out of my cozy room, and walked down the icy hallway into the living room downstairs. I took a deep breath as I walked down more steps into a small bedroom. I debated whether to see mom, or to run back upstairs and hide in her covers.

"I need to see my mom." I whispered to myself. I tried to find my courage to open the door, but I couldn't do it. I turned to walk away, but didn't take another step. I needed to see my mom. I faced the plain white door, and my hand gently glided along the cold doorknob. I quietly turned the knob, and gave the door a small nudge. To my amazement I saw Derek sitting down besides my mom's bed. I saw my mom's pale white face, and slammed the door shut.


	2. Mislead

**Secrets Left Behind**

**A/N: **This chapter is a bit longer. It's a little boring, but gets interesting in the end.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD

**Chapter 2: Mislead**

My heart was pounding, and my hands were trembling. I was feeling guilty. I never would have guessed that Derek, my obnoxious brother, was in there with my mom. He was sitting where I was supposed to be sitting. He was caring the way I was supposed to be caring. And I do care, but I'm too selfish to go in there, and see my own mom. The one who heard me speak my first word, the one who gave me life, the person who made me who I am now…my mom.

I was then startled by the creak in the door behind me. I raced upstairs, almost slipping on some water that Lizzie must have spilt. I regained my balance, and slid into my room. I turned on the lights, and jumped on my bed. I could hear Derek coming up the stairs. I looked to my left, and saw a book on the dresser next to me. I grabbed the book, turned to a random page, and acted as if I was reading.

Sure enough Derek walked into my room. I looked at him, but didn't want to stare into his eyes. I acted casual,

"What do you want Derek?" I asked as I put the book beside me. He chuckled, and with a sly smile, replied,

"I can't wait for the prank I'm going to pull on you tomorrow." I then sighed, and I could tell something was bothering him. His smile read as JERK, but his tone…he was hiding something, and I actually knew what it was.

Derek was waiting for me to yell at him, but I did nothing. After a few seconds, there was an awkward feeling thouhout the room, and that's when he decided to leave. I threw on the covers, and stared at the ceiling. My eyes were beginning to burn, I closed them tight, and a tear dripped down my left cheek.

Somehow I slept with the light on, but found that it was off when I awoke. George had probably turned it off in the middle of the night. George worked from 6:00 am, to 12:00 pm, so the whole family was always asleep when he got home.

I sat down at the breakfast table, realizing that Lizzie and Edwin had made cereal for themselves, and Marti.

"Thanks for helping out guys." I said to Lizzie. Edwin had already gone upstairs to get his backpack.

"No problem." said Lizzie. She then put her bowl in the sink, and grabbed her backpack. Her hair was in pony tails, and I could tell she was wearing a little bit of my ipgloss again, but I didn't mind. I then realized the time.

I ran upstairs to get ready for school. I pulled my long, silky, brown hair up into a pony tail, and pulled on a green skirt, and pink shirt.

I walked down the steps, and saw Marti, Lizzie, and Edwin waiting patiently at the front door. "Derek!" I yelled. Derek hustled down the steps, and grabbed his backpack that was on the counter. I glanced over at Derek, who seemed to be very tired, and out of focus.

"Come on, Casey, we're going to be late!" whined Marti while tugging at me skirt. I nodded and walked out the front door, and into the old beat up Mustang.

I had turned seventeen a few months ago, and that's when I received the Mustang. My parents thought I was still much too young to get a car when I was sixteen, so I anxiously waited for my seventeenth birthday.

I'm still not a very good driver, but I try. Derek failed his driver's test, and hasn't tried for a while.

I dropped off the kids at school, then drove to the high school. Derek didn't speak a word the whole ride, but that changed when I saw my parking space.

"**Clutzilla**" was painted onto my parking area. I didn't find this that amusing, but Derek cracked up. I rolled my eyes, and parked. I got out of the car, and slammed the door shut.

"You're such a jerk Derek! Can't you ever just leave me alone!" Derek kept that annoying smile on his face, while I stomped up to the school. The bell rang, and everyone rushed inside.

Derek was so annoying, but he did have a sweet side. What I saw yesterday, I would never forget, but I still couldn't believe it. Derek always acted as if he didn't have a care in the world, but suddenly…he did?

I don't know why he has to hide his emotions. He doesn't always have to be the tough guy. But I geuss that is how Derek is. Nothing can bother him.

The whole day seemed to go by so slowly, and it was so boring, and when I arrived home, things only got worse.

"I'm going to do it." I said to myself. Derek was watching TV, and I was standing patiently at the basement door. I finally came to the decision that I was going to see my mom. I gently turned the handle, and pushed the door open. I peeked inside, and saw an empty white bed….

I was shocked, but thought that she might be in the bathroom, so I walked in a little more. But no, there was no trace of life in that room at all.

That whole night I stayed up. Derek must have known that mom wasn't there, because he didn't go down to see her tonight. But I didn't have the courage to ask him.

Then I heard it, George was home. I ran downstairs to see George closing the front door behind him. I ran up to him, and gave him a giant hug. He squeezed me back, with a huge smile on his face. For a minute we just stood there. I looked up at him. Black circles formed around his eyes, he had a prickly chin, and his hair was damp with sweat.

He stopped working as a lawyer about 3 weeks ago, and now he' s working for a big computer parts company. He has to repeatedly carry all the computers into the trucks, and ship them off. I honestly don't know why he put off the lawyer buisness, but he had, and it didn't seem to do him any good.

I let go of his arms, as he let go of mine.

"George," I began, tears were forming in my eyes, "Where's mom?!" I yelled. He looked away. His eyes were sad, and his smile, was now a frown...


	3. Left Alone

**Secrets Left Behind**

**Chapter 3**: Left Alone

"What is it?" I asked, tears now flowing everywhere, "Where is my mom?" I walked away from George and ran to the couch. I put a small pillow up to my face. George walked over to me. I didn't want to look up, but I could feel an arm being wrapped around my shoulder. I turned to see Derek, and that I was sleeping on the couch with the orange pillow by my side.

I was shocked, "What happened? Where's mom, where's George?" I panicked.

"Dad had to go. He felt horrible leaving you down here when you were sleeping, but he had to." Said Derek. I tugged away from him, and grew angry.

"Derek…" I said while getting up from the couch, "Do you know something I don't?" I asked, I held back my tears, and waited for an answer.

"Well, now we both know that you are a big baby who cries herself to sleep." Derek and I both knew that he had gone too far. I turned my head away from his, and walked up the steps.

"Look, Casey, I'm sorry." He said. I acted as if I couldn't hear him, and I ran into my room. I slammed my door shut, and laid on the bed. I planned on sleeping the whole day, considering it was Saturday. But I found it impossible. I wasn't Derek Venturi, who could sleep through anything. I was Casey McDonald, organized and always doing something. I was never lazy. So then I decided to get dressed, and go to the Sir John Sparrow Thompsan High School. I dressed in jeans, and a long-sleeved t-shirt. I brushed out the tangles from my bed head, and carefully pulled it up into a high ponytail. I then raced downstairs, and saw Derek, Edwin, Lizzie and Marti arguing over breakfast.

"Lizzie, there's a little bit of your favorite cereal, Cocoa Pebbles, in the cabinet. Edwin, heat up some waffles that are in the freezer. Marti, you can have cereal, or a waffle, or a bagel." I said. I was just about to walk out the door, when I heard Lizzie complaining about no milk, and Edwin saying that all the waffles are gone from last week. I sighed, and got into my Mustang and instead of fixing up my parking space; (which I had planned) I would drive to the grocery store, and use up some of my money, which I had saved for years.

When I arrived at the grocery store, I was surprised to see Max over at the produce section. Max and I were on the verge of going out, but things always seemed to get messed up in the end. I avoid him, because today I did not want to have any drama. But of coarse he spotted me, and called my name,

"Casey." He said. "You look great." Of coarse I knew he was lying. I didn't have any make-up on, and I was crying all night. Then a shocking surprise, he gave me a tight, long, hug. I mean he's hugged me before, but not with this much compassion. He whispered in my ear, "I can tell you were crying. I'm so sorry about your mom." My eyes snapped open, and I pulled away.

"Wait, you know too? I don't...is she dead? I'm in a state of shock; I can't think straight…it's crazy!" I began to panic, and Max knew that he had said something he shouldn't have. He grabbed my hand, which seemed to cool me down a bit. He then looked me in the eyes, "Your mom isn't dead. She's in the hospital." I took a deep breath in and out, trying to comprehend everything that was going on. I nodded,

"Which hospital?" I asked.

"I'll take you, don't worry about it," said Max with a comforting tone. "It'll be okay." I nodded, as he led me into the parking lot, and into his nice convertible. I felt dizzy and drowsy the whole trip, but I was surprised at how close the hospital was. Then something bothered me,

"Wait, who told you about my mom being in the hospital?" I asked. Max looked over at me,

"Derek." I knew it was strange that Max had known about my mom's condition, and I hadn't. But why would Derek hide this from me? I am the number one person who should know, not Derek. Max parked at the empty hospital, and got out of the car. I didn't wait for him to come around to my side and open my door, I just ran out. Max ran after me, into the big automatic glass doors. Hospitals always gave me a sick feeling, but this was the worst. As a walked inside, a burst of cool air rushed over me, and the smell of doctor's and cleanliness filled my nostrils. I went straight to the front desk.

"Where's my mom? Her name is Nora McDonald. I believe she was sent to the hospital yesterday." The nice old lady at the front office asked me,

"Are you a relative?" I nodded quickly,

"I'm her daughter."

"How about that young man next to you?" she asked while looking at Max. He shook his head,

"No, but I'll wait down here." The lady, with her nametag reading, Cindy, looked back at me.

"Second floor, room 411." I nodded and ran to the elevator. I pushed the up arrow, and looked back at Max. He was a very kind gentleman, to do this for me. I could tell he cared. I then heard a ding, and the elevator door opened. I walked inside and clicked on the number two. There were only four floors, and I reached the second floor very quickly. The first room I saw was 409, then 410, and my heart skipped a beat when I finally reached 411. The door was closed, but I could hear a voice inside. Without a second guess I opened the door, and saw my mom. Her once rosy cheeks were now icy white, and even her deep dark black hair had turned a musty gray. She was sleeping.

I was focused on her face so much that I didn't even notice the boy in the chair beside me.

"Derek?" I asked. Derek was staring at me, in shock.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you hide it?" I asked. He stood up, and looked me in the eyes; a whirl of butterflies flew into my stomach. Max and Derek were oddly the same, both so strange, and unpredictable.


End file.
